


Music in My Mind

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto begins to hear a voice in his head that sings pop songs, but he doesn’t know how or why it happens.





	Music in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first entry for Promnis Week 2019! Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Soulmate AU (Songs sung by your soulmate appear in your head)

 

* * *

Prompto's sitting on his couch, playing video games with his best friend Noctis Lucis Caelum, when it happens for the first time. He starts to hum a little under his breath, as a song has just popped into his head, the song vaguely familiar, but the person singing it not so much.

“Are you….?” Noctis pauses the game to look over at him. “Are you singing?”  

“What? No.” Prompto shakes his head, feeling a little flustered, as the song continues to bounce around in his brain. “Sorry - I just got a song stuck in my head, that’s all.” He nudges Noctis’ side with his elbow. “Unpause the game, or are you afraid that I’m going to kick your ass too much?”

“Hardly.”

They return to playing their game, but now Prompto is distracted, as he can’t get the tune out of his head. He knows it, it’s a song he’s heard played on one of the oldies stations before. But it doesn’t quite sound like the original? And he’s not sure why that is. _Maybe I heard a cover of it the other night, while I was going through stations on Spotify_. Yeah, that has to be it.  Because he doesn’t remember this song sounding this….hypnotic.

But the words continue to move around in his brain, Prompto dying more often than he has been their entire time playing this game. The second verse of the song comes back to haunt him, that sultry voice ringing in his ears. _I saw your eyes, and they touched my mind, although it took a little while, I was falling in love_. Huh.

“You know you’re still singing, right?” Noctis asks him, as the game comes to a pause again. “Is that...are  you singing Space Age Love Song?”

“Is that the title??” Prompto asks. “Huh. I guess I heard a cover of it the other day, and I can’t really get the tune out of my head.”  He lies to his best friend, not sure how he would take it if he said the song just randomly popped into his head.

“Why are you singing such an old song?” The gameplay continues again, and this time, Prompto makes a point to not be distracted by the song still in his head. “That’s the kind of stuff my dad listens to.”

He tries not to balk at the comment, and instead murders Noctis’ character with his own in their game. “What’s wrong with music from the 80s? Is it not cool enough for you, you wanna be hipster?”

“Ouch, Prom. That hurt all two of my feelings.”

Prompto laughs, and accepts the retaliation of his best friend, as his own character meets their demise. “But seriously, there’s nothing wrong with A Flock of Seagulls. At least I’m not singing ‘I Ran’.”

“Good point.”

They go back to playing their game, the voice quietly disappearing, as Prompto begins to hum another song. Replacing the ‘oldie’ with one of his favorite Fall Out Boy songs, he gets no grief from Noctis as they enjoy the rest of their evening playing video games together.

***

 _To the love, I left my conscience pressed between the pages of the Bible in the drawer, “What did it ever do for me?” I say_.

Ignis stops whisking, as he tilts his head to the side, a voice playing around in his head with the most ridiculous lyrics he’s ever been privy to. He can’t recall ever hearing such a song like this before, as he’s heard a _lot_  of them. As the song continues to rattle around in his brain, the voice that sings it is surprisingly sweet, not at all a reflection of the lyrics that are being sung.

Trying to remember the words, after he himself had been singing one of his favorite tunes by A Flock of Seagulls, he reaches for his phone. He remembers the other day going shopping at the mall, and passed by one of those ‘noisy’ stores. Perhaps that’s where he heard such a tune, and for whatever reason, it decided to pop back into his mind at this exact moment.

He returns to whisking the batter in his bowl, the oven announcing that it’s ready to be used for the cake he’s baking for the office for tomorrow. The more the song plays in his mind, the more he thinks that it can’t have been that store. _Perhaps it was the grocery store_. His local grocery store had begun to play music that was a little bit more….emotional than he’s used to listening to himself.

Ignis pours the batter into a cake pan, then grabs his phone, typing out the few random lyrics he remembers, and finds the song. “Fall Out Boy?” He shakes his head, as the name sounds familiar, but as he hits play to listen to the song, the voice is _not_  the same one he’d heard in his head. “That’s odd.”

The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that maybe it had been one of his office mates that had been listening to the song. Only, it hadn’t been this version, but someone who was singing it for fun. Trying to figure it out, he sets the timer for the cake, and then picks up his glass of wine off the counter. The song disappears almost as quick as it had appeared in his mind, and he thinks nothing more of it.

***

“Gods, why do you keep singing that awful music?” Noctis rolls his eyes at him, as the two of them make their way down the street from their office to grab some lunch. “You are on a serious new wave kick, aren’t you?”

Prompto looks at Noctis, and wonders what he means when he realizes he’s humming the tune that’s in his head. Again. Another song had popped into his head, and this time, the lyrics that somehow seeped into his brain were striking a chord with him. _Love my way, it’s a new road. I follow where my mind goes_. It’s almost as if these songs hold some hidden meaning, but he can’t for the life of him figure out what it could be.

He sticks his tongue out at him. “Just because you can’t appreciate The Psychedelic Furs doesn’t mean you can call my taste in music shitty.” He starts to sing the tune a little louder, trying to drown out the same voice he’d heard singing A Flock of Seagulls a few days earlier. It’s too weird to think about, because what are the odds that this same hypnotic voice is singing another song like this in his head?

“Keep it to yourself, then.” His best friend knocks his shoulder against his, as they come to a stop at the restaurant they’d decided to eat at. “Sorry it’s not my kind of music.”

“Fine, you want me to sing you some Billy Corgan, then?” He pulls the door open, and without waiting, he starts to hear the Smashing Pumpkins in his head, and starts to serenade his best friend.

“Please, no.”

“The world is a vampire sent to draaaain.”

“You’re the worst.”

***

Ignis stops working, as that voice starts to sing in his head again. Not the same song, either. No, this song is…. _Smashing Pumpkins?_  He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of the insistent singing, that seems to be broken up by some fits of laughter.  

Pulling up the song through Spotify on his computer, Ignis hears the nasally voice of the lead singer, which is very different from the voice in his head. Quickly turning the song off, as the voice in his head continues to sing, he finds that he prefers this voice to that awful nasal sound he’d just been listening to.

At first, he’d thought hearing this person’s voice in his mind had been a fluke. But now that it’s back, he has to wonder if there’s something more to it. Turning around in his chair, he closes his eyes and tries to think of a logical explanation for this behavior. He thinks that maybe Spotify had brought it up, and so he goes to search at his previously listened tracks the last few days. Doing a search for ‘Bullet with Butterfly Wings’, he can’t find it at all in his history.

 _Curious_. But as the singing fades from his mind, his telephone rings, and he’s returning his attention to his work, no longer concerned about the strange voice inside of his head.

***

A few days later, Prompto catches himself humming to a song he knows is sung by a female, but that hypnotic voice has returned into his mind. “I’m asking you sugar, would I lie to you?” He belts out the song, as he dances around his bedroom, bopping up and down to the tune being sung in his head.

He had hoped that the voice would return, and was afraid that it was just a random thing. But damn, Prompto didn’t think he’d be this excited to hear the Eurythmics being sung like this. It makes him _happy_. He flops down onto his bed and looks up at the ceiling, listening to the throaty singing, as he moves his feet back and forth, still shaking his head from side to side.

As soon as the tune stops, he finds he’s breathing a little bit harder than he should be, having exerted himself with his dancing in bed. Prompto laughs at himself, and then folds his hands over on his chest. He decides to keep the beats going by singing a song for himself.

 _Why can’t I sing along to female songs?_  He always tends to not sing them, but instead chooses to hum along to the tune. But if this strange man’s voice can sing a woman’s song, then why couldn’t he do the same thing? Sure, in his head he hears the girl singing, but what’s wrong with him singing out loud?

***

Laying in bed, Ignis takes off his glasses to get to sleep, when a tune starts to worm its way into his brain. He starts to tap his toe to the quick rhythm of the words, surprised by this now familiar voice in his head manages to sound so eloquent, when he’s sure that the actual song doesn’t sound this good. _'Cause I got him where I want him now, and if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so, it just feels sooo good_.

He grabs his phone off of his nightstand, and types in the phrase he last heard in his mind, and pulls up a video of the band that sings it. A rather eccentric looking woman is at the forefront, and he presses play after the voice in his mind starts to fade back away into nothingness. He’s shocked by how loud and aggressive the song actually is, but decides to give it a full listen, as he had enjoyed the lyrics that had been sung in his head.

After it finishes, he puts his phone back on his nightstand, and pulls his blankets up to his chest. He still doesn’t understand why this keeps happening, but it’s almost a welcomed occurrence now. After the silence of the last few days, he’s happy to have that voice back inside of his mind. He tries to remember the sound as he falls asleep, but only the punk looking woman’s voice fills his head.

***

Prompto looks up from his computer, then at his teammates standing at the door, Noctis in the center. “Come again?” He asks, as he takes off his glasses to see them better.

“I said, hurry up and finish what you’re working on. There’s a new karaoke bar down the block, and it’s happy hour from now until midnight tonight.” Noctis nods his head towards their coworkers, who all disperse, leaving his best friend to stand alone in his doorway.

He looks at the clock, and sees that it’s already fifteen minutes to six. “Yeah, okay. Karaoke sounds fun!” He shuts off his computer, and grabs his jacket. “Has anyone been there yet?”

“Yeah, someone in Ops was saying how nice the place is.” After he locks up his office, he walks with Noctis out of the building. “They serve booze and food, and you can sing to a room full of strangers. Badly, if you want.”

“I couldn’t do that.” Prompto shakes his head.

“Right, I forgot. It’s all or nothing for you.”

“Only way to do it!”

As they get closer to the bar, they see there’s a line outside. “Holy shit.” Noctis groans. “Oh, wait. I see our party is close to the front. Come on.”

Prompto is dragged towards the front of the line, where their coworkers have been holding down the fort for them. It doesn’t take them very long to get inside, and find a big enough booth for them to sit at. He looks at Noctis, and nods his head towards the bar.

“I’m going to grab something. What do you want? First round is on me.”  

“My usual.” Noctis pats his back. “You want me to order nachos if they’re on the menu?”

“Hell yeah.”

They part ways, Prompto walking up to the bar to grab a drink. He hears a female singing a song, and then when she finishes, a male walks up to the stage. “Good evening. I’d like to sing a Smiths song for all of you, if I might.” Prompto hears someone boo the man, which earns a laugh from a few folks. “Well, too bad, sir. You’ll just have to suffer.”

He gets up to the bar, and orders a drink for Noctis, and for himself. As the bartender starts to mix their drinks, the man up on the stage begins to sing. “Good times for a change...See, the luck I’ve had can make a good man bad.”

His heart stops in his chest, afraid to turn around. _That voice. Oh my Gods! That VOICE!_  He tries not to freak out, as he hears the voice singing in the club, and it comes through into his own head like his own private show. He has to grip onto the bar to not fall over, in complete shock as the song continues on.

By the last verse, he’s got both of his drinks in his hand, seriously contemplating just slamming his in one large gulp when he takes a look at the man who’s been singing songs in his head as of late. _Oh, no. He’s really attractive_. Light brown hair that’s longish, bangs swept to the side. Metal frame glasses sit on his face, and the jeans and white button up shirt, with a black jacket seem to scream that this isn’t really the kind of song that this man should be singing.

He almost pours both drinks out as he scrambles to sit down in their booth, still struck by how beautiful the man is that’s singing. “Took you long enough.” Noctis grabs his drink, and clinks it against his. “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” He picks up his drink, and decides that three gulps is good enough, as the man bows, and walks off the stage to sit back down in the crowded bar. “I need another drink.”

“Already?! You just sat down!” Noctis shakes his head. “Look, I’ve got nachos coming. Let me get the next round. Go put your name in. I want to hear you sing something amazing tonight.”

A book of songs is on their table, which is pushed towards him by Noctis, as he gets out of the booth. “Fine. I’ll do my best.”

Still shaking over the fact that the person that’s been singing in his head is actually real, and they’re only mere feet away from him, he tries not to panic too much. _What the fuck is going on?!_  He struggles to find a good song to sing, when it clicks. Flipping through the book, he finds the song he wants, and then goes and puts his name into the rotation.

His name is called twenty minutes later, which is both good and bad for Prompto. Good because it’s given him more time to drink, and bad because it’s given him more time to drink. Feeling a little drunk, he gets up to the stage, and looks out at the club, but can’t see anything. The lights shining on him are too bright.

“H-Hey, everyone. I’ve got an oldie I’d like to sing for you.” He holds the cordless microphone tight in his hand, and looks over at where he thinks the man that had sung The Smiths is sitting. At least, he hopes that’s where he is, otherwise this might be a total waste. _Maybe he’s already gone home. Ugh, what am I even doing?_

As the song starts to play, he gets ready to sing.

***

“I saw your eyes….And you made me smile….For a little while….I was falling in love…”

Ignis’ drink spills onto the back of his hand, as he tries to set the glass down on his table, as he stares up at the person on the stage. _It’s him_. He stares in wonder, as he sings one of his favorite songs, and sings it well.

Blond hair frames his face, with freckles that speckle across both cheeks. Ignis can’t help but stare in awe at how handsome he is. The little dance he does on the stage as the musical interludes happen makes him laugh, completely shell shocked that this person his real, and he’s _here_.

When the gentleman walks off the stage, Ignis stands up and follows him. Trying not to freak out about this, he sees him stop at the bar, his back staying turned towards him. With a deep breath, he walks up behind him, and casually taps him on the shoulder.

***

Spinning around, Prompto comes face to face with the mysterious man who’s been singing in his mind. “I’m terribly sorry, but um….” He’s swept away by how nice his speaking voice is, Prompto still trying to figure out what it all means.

“You hear me in your head, don’t you?” Prompto asks, as he stands closer to the man, more people crowding the bar as a group is up on the stage performing Dee-lite’s ‘Groove’s In the Heart’. “Because I’m pretty sure I’ve been hearing you sing a bunch of new wave songs the last couple of weeks.”

The soft laugh that leaves the man’s throat has Prompto smiling. “You’re right. And you’ve been singing some rather….emotional music.”

“Oh, hah. Yeah.” Prompto pushes some of his hair off of his face, as he realizes his taste in music vastly differs from this man’s. He holds his hand out. “My name is Prompto. Prompto Argentum. What’s your name, since you’ve been sneaking songs into my mind, it’s only fair that I know.”

“Ignis.” Their hands touch, and Prompto feels the blood rush from the tips of his fingers, all the way up to his shoulders. “Ignis Scientia.”

“Nice to meet you, Ignis.”

“It’s really nice to meet you, Prompto.”

***

Ignis looks at him, feeling lucky that the person he’s grown to enjoy hearing singing in his head is real. “This is weird, right?” Prompto asks, as the two of them walk away from the bar, and go find a small table to stand at together. “I don’t understand why I could hear your voice in my head.”

“It is very odd, but at least we know we’re not crazy.” Ignis agrees, as he turns to look at him. “But I feel like I already know you because of it, which is very strange.”

“I get what you mean.” Prompto nods his head. “It’s like we were meant to find each other.”

He smiles, and nods his head. “I think you’re absolutely correct. Perhaps the Gods have wanted us to meet, and this was their way of showing it to us.”

“By singing some really old songs to each other?” A peal of laughter leaves the blond’s throat, which has Ignis’ heart fluttering. “What an awful way to meet your soulmate.”

The description takes him by surprise, but it makes complete sense to Ignis. _He’s my soulmate_. Picking up his glass, he holds it up to Prompto, who appears to have a shy smile on his face. “I think it’s a pretty nice way to meet the person that’s supposedly meant to be just for you.” He taps his glass against Prompto’s. “To soulmates.”

***

It takes Prompto a second to repeat the words he hears Ignis speak. He had been kidding, but the more he thinks about it, the more that it seems to be the most plausible idea to this whole crazy situation. “Soulmates.” He takes a sip, and then sets his glass down.

After another person goes up to sing, he turns to look at Ignis, who looks a little lost in thought. He waits for another song before tapping him on the shoulder. “Hmm?” Ignis turns his head towards him. “I’m sorry, was I zoning out?”

“No, it’s okay.” Prompto laughs. “I was just wondering, if that’s what this all means, maybe we should exchange numbers? Get to know one another, and _not_  through the music we like to sing?”

Ignis nods his head, and takes out his phone. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Prompto. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Same, Ignis.”

***

A warm cheek is pressed against Ignis' sternum, both of their bodies covered in sweat after their last round of lovemaking. “Do you really have to keep singing ‘All Star’?” Prompto asks him, which makes Ignis snort. “I told you I was sorry.”

“Yes, well. When you’ve forced ‘Lovefool’ into my head, I saw it fit for that to be my retaliation against you.”  He sees violet eyes looking up at him, and lowers his head to brush a kiss to his lips. “Did it work?”

“Like a charm.”

“Excellent. Now I know how to win fights against you.”

“Iggy!”

He laughs again, and brings Prompto up towards him, planting a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m only teasing you because I adore you, Prompto. If I had to be stuck with anyone as a soulmate, I’m glad it’s you.”

“Likewise. Even though I constantly get shit for your choice of songs.” Prompto kisses him again. “Let’s work on your library, huh?”

“Only if you’ll allow me to do the same.”

Prompto nods his head. “Now, come here and give me another kiss. Don’t think that just one round is going to satisfy me.”

“I would never think such a thing, darling.”

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that were mentioned in the fic: 
> 
> [Space Age Love Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNmppnfgBB0) \- A Flock of Seagulls  
> [XO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qPXDE-OsIw) \- Fall Out Boy  
> [Love My Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGD9i718kBU) \- The Psychedelic Furs  
> [Bullet with Butterfly Wings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-r-V0uK4u0) \- The Smashing Pumpkins  
> [Would I Lie to You?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uhpu2N4rQZM) \- Eurythmics  
> [Misery Business](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCyGvGEtOwc) \- Paramore  
> [Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want This Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nxQLJmshak) \- The Smiths


End file.
